


Night of Celebration

by jooliewrites



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, fluffy fluff fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 11:53:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4959628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jooliewrites/pseuds/jooliewrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick, fluffy drabble about Annalise and Eve celebrating the end of finals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night of Celebration

Annalise wrapped her scarf tighter around her neck and hugged her arms in close as she walked down the sidewalk. Her coat wasn’t warm enough for the chilly, December night but she barely felt the cold. She was flying too high for something as insignificant as weather to bring her down.

She’d finished her last final of the semester a few hours ago and still couldn’t believe it. She’d made it through her first semester of law school. Harvard Law School to be exact. It had been touch and go for a while there but she’d made it though with (hopefully) flying colors and decent grades.

Now, for a few weeks at least, there was a break. A break for holidays and snow and Eve.

The thought made her smile but she tried to swallow it down.

“Annalise!”

She turned at her name and let her grin break free. Eve was running down the sidewalk with her arms spread wide. Running into her, Eve threw her arms around Annalise and spun them around in wide circle.

“We did it!” Eve cheered, throwing up her arms. “We survived!”

Annalise laughed, full and free. “We did.”

Still smiling, Eve cupped Annalise’s cheeks to pull her in. The kiss was a bit of a mess, with too much teeth and bumping noses, but neither noticed. Eve pulled off with an over-exaggerated smack of her lips and Annalise laughed again.

“Come on!” Eve grabbed her hand and tugged her down the sidewalk.

“Where are we going?” The question was breathless as Eve pulled Annalise into a run.

Eve threw a grin over her shoulder. “You’ll see.”

+

“You know it’s, like, freezing out, right?” Annalise asked as she followed Eve up a hill.

“Come on!” Eve teased. She stopped climbing a bit to let Annalise catch up and slid a hand around Annalise’s waist. “We’re almost there.”

Annalise huffed a breath. “Freezing my ass off,” she muttered and Eve chuckled fondly.

“We can’t have that now, can we?” She slipped a hand into Annalise’s back pocket and squeezed.

“Alright, alright,” Annalise murmured, mildly embarrassed. She took the last few steps to the top of the hill a bit faster and tried to ignore how Eve was smirking at her.

At the top of the hill, Annalise stopped and turned expectantly. “Okay. We’re here.”

“Yes we are!” Eve cheered. She threw her arms out again. “Just look at it. All of Cambridge at our feet.”

Annalise just blinked at her. “Are you joking?” When Eve just smiled like a cheshire cat, Annalise rolled her eyes. “You dragged me all the way up here for nothing.”

“I dragged you up here for all this!” Eve gestured wide with her hand and spun once in a circle. When Annalise opened her mouth to argue again, Eve was quick to lift a hand. “And! To celebrate.” She slipped a hand in her bag to pull out a bottle of vodka. “See.”

With a resigned sigh, Annalise took the bottle from her. “We couldn’t have just done this inside.”

“Inside isn’t any fun.” Eve sat down on the cool ground and tugged Annalise down next to her. “We’ve had months and months of no fun.”

“The next month in bed with pneumonia’s gonna be really fun.” Annalise twisted the cap off the bottle and leveled a look at Eve. “Plus, we’ve had some fun the past few months.” She winked.

“Alright, we’ve had _some_ fun,” Eve relented while Annalise took a sip from the bottle. When she broke out in a coughing fit, Eve couldn’t help but smile. “That bad?” she asked, reaching for the bottle.

Annalise smacked her lips and read the label before handing it over. “Where did you get that?”

“Come on. It can’t be that bad.” Eve took a swig and her eyes nearly bugged out of her head. “Jesus. What is this?”

“Where did you get it?” Annalise asked again through a smile and took the bottle back for another sip. It wasn’t so bad the second time.

“The bodega,” Eve said. “It was cheap and, I mean, I knew it was gonna be bad but-” She this swallow went down a little better. Maybe it was growing on her.

“You bought liquor from a bodega?” Annalise asked as they passed the bottle back and forth.

“What? The liquor store was closed and I know how you like your vodka.”

“I do like my vodka.”

Eve moved over to sit between Annalise’s legs. Hooking one of her legs around Annalise’s hips, she sat up straight and pulled Annalise in by her scarf. “And I like you when you’ve had your vodka.”

“Really.” Setting the bottle aside, Annalise trailed her hands down to Eve’s hips to bring her in closer still. “Is that what this is really about, Counselor? Trying to get me drunk.”

“Oh course not.” Eve shook her head solemnly then titled it to the side. “Well. Maybe a little bit.”

“Oh. Maybe a little,” Annalise mocked and knot her hand in Eve’s dark hair to pull her in.

It was deep and wet. Annalise slipped her tongue into Eve’s mouth and tasted the cheap vodka and stale coffee from earlier. Eve nibbled Annalise’s lip and along her jaw. Dotting lips over Annalise’s cheeks and nose and eyelids.

For Annalise, the world was spinning. Between Eve and the vodka and the adrenaline and Eve and the cold air on her warm skin and Eve. Eve. Eve. It was fast and reckless. Too much and not enough.

“Wait,” she panted against Eve’s neck. Tucking her face in, Annalise pulled away while still trying to cling. “It’s too quick. I’m dizzy.”

Eve wrapped her arms around Annalise and chuckled a little. “Cheap but effective.”

Climbing out of Annalise’s lap, Eve pulled her down so they were both laid out flat on the cool grass. With Annalise’s hand warm in hers, Eve waited for Annalise’s breath to calm.

Moments later, after the world stopped turning around her, Annalise turned to Eve. “Sorry.”

Eve leveled her a look that said _Don’t say sorry to me_ before looking back at the inky night sky. “I love the stars,” she said absently, tilting her head toward Annalise’s.

Annalise looked back up at the night and just hummed a little in agreement.

“Did you ever go stargazing as a kid?” Eve asked and Annalise just shook her head. “Dad used to take me.” She pointed up at the sky. “See. That’s the North Star and-”

Annalise squinted at the speck Eve was pointing at. “That’s a plane.”

“No. It’s the North Star.”

“It just blinked.” Annalise pointed to. “And it’s moving.” She traced the path of the speck with her finger.

“No. It’s-” Eve paused and watch the North Star blink red and fly off. “Okay. Well.” She turned her head, searching. “It’s up there somewhere.”

Annalise bust out in rolling laughter. “It’s up there somewhere.”

“Well, it is.” Eve sat up and planted her hands on her hips.

“I know.” Annalise wiped tears out of her eyes. “I know.” She tugged Eve back down and tucked Eve under her arm.

Eve rested her head on Annalise and they watched the night in quiet comfort. “My whole night of celebration is kinda a bust,” she said.

“I don’t think so.” Annalise pulled her in close. “I think it’s perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> [link to reblog](http://ramblesandreblogs.tumblr.com/post/130724381823/slips-you-a-50-bill-psst-you-should) or [to say hi](http://ramblesandreblogs.tumblr.com)


End file.
